harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pollux Black
I just noticed this a I was mapping the Black family tree but it seem the Pollux's birth date is incorret because his daughter was born just 13 years later.. He wouldn't have even been out of Hogwarts yet. If any one knows anything about this..? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Thracek (talk • ) }| }|}}. :The birth date probably correct, but the entire Black Family tree is riddled with such errors. Also, please sign all comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not changing the article or anything but I've been building the entire family tree on Family Tree Builder (Great Program by the way, very good for both real and fictional family trees, free too) and I figured the math and it would make most sense if Walburga was born in 1935, that way she would have been 25 when Sirius was born, granted this means she has a relatively shorter life, but then all the Black are known for their short life spans, getting shorter the more they inbreed and live anti-muggle lifestlyes. just thought I'd let it be known for all of you who suck at familial math, I know I can barely handle the dates of my own family much less the HP one. SilverSword 16:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps Pollux was the one member of the family who had a teenaged (in the way most societies view it, before the completion of school) pregnancy. perhaps it is to show how many families try to somewhat "cover it up" by having the two teenagers married. ..... Or maybe Jo made a mistake.-- 10:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::: And actually, it isn't possible for that, because Walburga is shown as the eldest child and if all of their ages were changed to fit with Walburga's, Cygnus Black would have been twelve when Bellatrix was born. so that theory also doesn't work. Another idea is that both Pollux's and his father Cygnus's birth years are ten years too early. --SilverDrama 03:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: It works out if you shift Cygnus II back to 1879 instead of 1889, which puts him more in line with the rest of his siblings instead of having one sibling in the 1870s (Sirius II) and the rest in the 1880s (and still fix the blasted off Phineas between Cygnus and Arcturus comfortably). Then you shift Pollux back to 1902 instead of 1912 (you can either keep the other siblings in the same place if you want a massive gap between them or move them ten years ahead too. If Dorea is James Potter's mother, then having him at roughly 49/50 as a miracle baby would explain his being pampered and her being dead). And finally Cygnus III back to 1928 (and you can squash Alphard in between Walburga and Cygnus or after since he's blasted off). That way, Cygnus II is 23 when Pollux is born, Pollux is 23 when Walburga is born, and Cygnus III is 23 when Bellatrix is born... Which works out rather oddly. Miraitrunks766 (talk) 12:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunate implications of name I wonder if it's worth mentioning in the "Behind the scenes" section that "Pollux" is a rather unfortunate name to give anyone, especially in Britain, as it sounds almost exactly like a British swear word. -- RobertATfm (talk) 17:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC)